Lian Shi
You Shall Burn by the Flames of Hell if you invoke my Wrath and anger Chaos itself Lian Shi is a new character appearing in Dynasty Warriors 7. She is actually Bu Zhi's daughter, a member of a once wealthy and prominent family that has fallen from grace. Trained to become a warrior, she serves under Sun Shang Xiang as one of her armed maids, thus she is one of the Protagonists. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Lian Shi turns evil upon falling in love with Terrantos and serves him in his army of Darkness, Shadowblood. She is One of the Wives of the Dark Emperor and the Mother of Lian Hua, Lian Po, Hotaru Shi, Lian Keahi, Seraphina Shi, and Lamia Shi. She is also one of the Main and Primary Antagonists of the Series appearing as one of the Main Antagonists of the Pandora Arc, not counting Pandora herself. Appearance Osobowość Miły i szczery, Lian Shi jest delikatnym wsparciem dla Sun Shang Xiang i Sun Quan. Jeśli któryś z nich wątpi w siebie, Lian Shi jest tym, który opowiada się za przywróceniem koncentracji przyjaznym i dojrzałym tonem. Podczas gdy ona często jest zadowolona z tego, że jej mistrzowie dojrzewają z dystansu, może czasem rozerwać napięcie między nimi, delikatnie je drażniąc. Nawet jeśli może mieć bliskie więzy między swoimi mistrzami, Lian Shi jest świadoma swojego statusu sługi. Jeśli poczuje, że jest to konieczne, odważnie poświęci się, aby chronić je bez wahania. Chociaż czuje, że po prostu pozostaje wierna swoim obowiązkom, zawsze jest zaskoczona, kiedy jej pani lub mistrz jedzie na ratunek. Lian Shi jest jedyną osobą poza rodziną, która może spowodować, że Sun Quan straci swoje inne poważne opanowanie. Chociaż Lian Shi może być oczarowana jego opanowanymi manierami, ciągle przekierowuje swoje skupienie na znaczenie swojego królestwa i morale swoich naśladowców. W serii Warriors Orochi łączy się z Aya i Okuni. Lian Shi komentuje, że metoda zachęcania Ayi do swoich bliskich jest zbyt surowa jak na jej gust. W "Poza światem i ciemnością" Lian Shi ma zimniejszą osobowość, nie wykazującą sympatii ani nawet troski o swoich wrogów, a czasami sprzymierzeńców, ponieważ okazuje się być dość zimna dla swoich podwładnych, często nazywając ich bezwartościowymi głupcami, ale jest także arogancka, jak się wydaje Wierzę, że nikt nie może prześcignąć jej piękna ani umiejętności w kusze lub walce wręcz, pokazując, że ma niewielki narcyzm, wierząc, że jest piękniejsza od innych dziewczyn z Cienia Krwi. Ma także ognistego ducha, co pokazuje entuzjazm w całej serii, nawet w bitwie, ale Lian Shi ma hartowaną osobowość, ponieważ często traci serdeczność w serialu, ponieważ często się denerwuje, zwykle z powodu seksualnych komentarzy lub obelg zwykle prowadzi go do kolejnej śmierci. Lian Shi przemawia łagodnym, ale zimnym tonem podobnym do jednego z komendantów, Aizen, ponieważ wydaje się, że nigdy nie traci tego tonu, nawet gdy jest rozgniewana. Jest również jedną z niewielu kobiet, które nigdy nie wydają się wrogie, z wyjątkiem jej gniewu, podczas gdy ona nigdy nie wydaje się wroga wobec swoich wrogów, bez względu na to, kim są i co zrobili, kiedy stawiała czoła Kyoraku i nie wykazywała żadnych złych uczuć ani oznak nienawiści do niego, mimo że zdradził swojego męża, Terrantosa; jest to pokazane na 1, ale kiedy zaczynają walczyć, jej prawdziwe uczucia na ten temat są pokazane, ona gorzko gardzi Kyoraku za zdradę Terrantosa i chce zobaczyć, jak umiera tysiąc razy. W swoich walkach nie pokazuje żadnych emocji, często pojawiających się beznamiętnie; pozbawiona emocji i obojętności wobec wszystkich śmiertelników, podobnie jak jej przybrana córka Domina lub jej sojusznik Ulquiorra Cifer. Pokazuje jej wielką dumę ze swojego wyglądu, szczególnie ze względu na jej piersi, ponieważ spośród wszystkich żon Terrantos jest jedną z niewielu, która ma duże piersi wraz z Erzas, Serasem, Hagoromo, Yuanjim, Yoruichi i kilkoma innymi, które mogą ją zboczeńcem o tym, ponieważ lubi używać ich do uwodzenia Terrantos lub po prostu Narcystycznego. Podobnie jak większość żon Terrantos, Lian Shi wierzy, że jest piękniejsza niż wszystkie inne żony i często się o tym mówi, ale nie wydaje się wierzyć, że jest piękniejsza niż Wang Yuanji czy Soifon z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu. lojalność lub wymagany szacunek jest niejasny. Jest okrutna, ale w przeciwieństwie do większości złoczyńców w Shadowblood, jej okrucieństwo jest inne, ponieważ często zmusza ona wrogich oficerów zazwyczaj do poddania się i zdradzania swoich przekonań i ich rodzin, z powodu tego, jak bardzo obawiają się śmierci, ale doskonale wie, że przydadzą się tylko Najdłużej przez 2 lata postrzega to jako bardziej okrutne niż zadawanie bólu czy cierpienia psychicznego, pokazując, że Lian Shi nie ma wysokiego sadyzmu, ale gdy nie jest Sadystką, wyrządzi ona ból innym, np. Wystrzelenie kuszy z jej demonicznej kuszy w kolanie wroga i często mówi rzeczy, które będą torturować ich własne myśli, ale nie wykazuje śladu przyjemności z tego powodu, ze względu na jej beznamiętny wyraz, pokazując, jak wiele może być Crueler, niż większość innych kobiet z Shadowblood, z wyjątkiem Lilith.Lian Shi nie traci też swojego zimnego, ale złowrogiego uśmiechu, co często sprawia, że jej wrogowie myślą, że kpi z nich, podobnie jak Gin, uśmiechał się przez cały czas. Nie wydaje się, że kpi z nich, gdy stwierdza: "Nie mam powodu, by kpić z słabych. "Ona po prostu wydaje się woli uśmiechać się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ponieważ zawsze widuje się, jak uśmiecha się wokół swojego męża, ponieważ gdy jest w złym nastroju, jej wygląd i uśmiech zawsze podnosi na duchu. Chociaż zwykle przedstawiana jako kobieta spokojna i zebrana, nigdy nie okazująca oznak gniewu, niepokoju ani niepokoju, nawet w najtrudniejszych okolicznościach, nawet gdyby cała armia ją otoczyła, pozostanie spokojna. Mimo to, czasami traci na sobie panowanie, gdy przyjaciel lub wróg obraża swojego męża / kochanka, Terrantosa. Jej oczy zwykle stają się zupełnie czarne z czerwonymi tęczówkami i pokazują bardzo agresywną i agresywną osobowość; okazuje się być dość brutalna, bo walczy bardziej barbarzyńsko, że złapie wroga za ramię i umieści ją za plecami i złamie ją bez wahania lub miłosierdzia nie tylko to, ale również przysięga / cuzuje dużo, tak jak kiedyś powiedziała Link do zranienia jej "Pieprzony mały robalko, idź do diabła, ty kawałek gówna, jesteś tylko cholernym robakiem!" To sprawia, że jest bardzo agresywna, ponieważ działa z niekontrolowaną wściekłością i chęcią zabicia czegoś, tak jak zdzierałaby głowę żołnierzowi stopy, nie dbając o konsekwencje i prawie jak Juri Juri, jeśli chodzi o przeklinanie. Podczas gdy Zwykle nie jest Sadystyczna w swoim "stanie Szału Berserk", okazuje się, że jest wysoce sadystyczna, zadając ból swoim wrogom i wieśniakom, a także jest najbardziej brutalna w tym stanie, ponieważ rozerwie kogoś na pół, po prostu wkładając ręce przez nie i rozdzierając je na kawałki, pokazując, że będzie używać makabrycznych metod, by zabijać wrogów i chłopów bez litości i troski, ale jedną z jej ulubionych metod jej sadyzmu jest trzymanie wroga w powietrzu i rozcinanie go ramieniem - Ostrza powoli, ale bardziej bolesne, dopóki nie skończy się grając i rozrywa ofiarę. jej masochizm jest rzadki, ale zwykle widziany tylko wtedy, gdy Terrantos i jej są razem (głównie w łóżku), gdy będzie krzyczeć z bólu z radości, gdy drapie ją swoimi pazurami (niezależnie od tego, gdzie się znajdują) i zostanie pobudzona seksualnie, gdy ją pocałuje i rani jej na klatce piersiowej lub nogi prawie całkowicie czerwone, kiedy to robi, pokazując jej miłość do bólu, gdy jest spowodowane przez Terrantos, ale kiedy to zrobi będzie ona również jęczeć i krzyczeć z radości z jego dotyku, jak ona naprawdę cieszy się przyjemnością ból z rąk lub ust. Gdy nie jest w stanie szału, ma mroczniejszą osobowość o życiu ludzi, nie ma sensu ze względu na ich długość życia, a także często mówi rzeczy, które są mroczne, gdy w konfrontacji z Nadzieją o Pladze mówi "Don" Lian Shi jest również bardzo pożądliwa dla swojego ukochanego, Terrantos często sugeruje seksualne rzeczy, jak zasugerowała uprawianie seksu z Terrantosem już po raz szósty podczas jeźdźca z Apocalypse Arc do Jamesa Sunderlanda lub stwierdzenie, że dała mu tit job i wiele innych seksualnych rzeczy. W bitwie Lian Shi ma zwyczaj ukrywać się pod ziemią, zabierać ze sobą swoich przeciwników i zjada je, pozostawiając tylko ich kości, aby pokazać im prawdziwy strach przed śmiercią. Należy zauważyć, że gdy jest o wiele więcej złych i mroczniejszych niż w DW7, wciąż ma wszystkie swoje cechy od siódemki, jedyną różnicą jest to, że jest zakochana w Terrantosie, a nie w Sun Quan i jest bardziej opiekuńcza niż Terrantos niż Sun Quan. Plot Lian Shi first appears to assist the suppression for Ou Xing's rebellion. Supporting the siege at Xu Chang, she witnesses Sun Ce's death. When Sun Quan becomes the new leader of the Sun family, she lectures him to stop living his brother's shadow and to realize that everyone is fighting for him. When Sun Shang Xiang leaves her home for Liu Bei, she stays in Wu to continue supporting Sun Quan at the behest of her lady. Living past Sun Quan's death, Lian Shi continues to fight for her country during Jin's Story Mode. She supports the Wu forces at Dong Xing and He Fei Castle. Her first Legendary Mode has her participate in a sparring match between Sun Shang Xiang and other Wu generals. During her second Legendary Mode, she escorts and protects Sun Quan and her lady during Cao Cao's massive army at Chi Bi. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario focusing on Lian Shi's participation at Shi Ting. She supports the ally plot to feign defection to Cao Xiu's army by first defeating enemy troops surrounding the castle and helping Lu Xun with his ambush attack. Cao Ren is struck down to pave Zhou Jing's path towards Wei. She is given the task to simultaneously defend ally troops and Sun Quan as Zhang Liao and Sima Yi march into the field. Once Cao Xiu falls, the Wei army has suffered many losses to Wu. After the conflict, a worried Sun Quan rides to Lian Shi's side to inquire for her safety. Though he is soon embarrassed by his fretful behavior, she assures him that she is fine. In an effort to recompose Sun Quan's focus, Lian Shi affirms that the bonds shared between him and his vassals are what truly led to their victory Warriors Orochi Lianshi is among the many possessed by Kiyomori's spell in Warriors Orochi 3. She was placed under the sorcery's influence when she sacrificed herself for Sun Shangxiang's safe escape from Wu; she first attacks the coalition at Nagashino. Her mind is freed when Sun Shangxiang and company locate her in the past at Tao River and beat her back to her senses. While grateful for the rescue, Lianshi wants to return to the Orochi loyalists as a spy for the coalition; she believes her actions serve as penance to her lady. Once the main party returns to the changed future, Lianshi betrays Masamune at Nagashino. After the battle, she is glad to join with the information she has gathered for their cause. She speaks with Taishi Ci and Nagamasa on how they can save Lu Meng. Later she teams up with Aya to investigate the odd fiasco they spot near Luo Castle. Their efforts ultimately leads to Okuni joining the coalition. Historical Information Lady Bu was born in Xuzhou, Huaiyin. According to the Jiankang Shilu, she was also known under the name Lianshi. She came from the same family roots as Bu Zhi. When she and her mother were fleeing the wars with Liu Xun to Jiangdong, Sun Quan happened to find her at Han Pass. For one reason or another, Sun Quan made her one of his wives on the spot. It is not made entirely clear why he did so and is considered to be a whimsical decision. Out of the wives Sun Quan had, Lady Bu was the one who received Sun Quan's utter attention and was granted several luxuries. Since nothing particularly negative is written about her, most people assume that he prided himself on choosing her and that she loved him in kind. A further romanticized interpretation is that he fell in love with her at first sight. There are few hints that note when exactly they met, but it is thought that he accepted her after Lady Xu (argued to be approximately be the years 200 through 209). She gave birth to Sun Quan's daughters, Sun Luban and Sun Luyu. When Sun Quan ascended to the throne, he thought of making Lady Bu his empress. However, since Lady Xu was the one who gave birth to his heir, he couldn't readily make the choice. Sun Deng and other vassals pushed for him to accept Lady Xu, but he never truly accepted her. It's said but not necessarily recorded that people were also arguing to make Lady Bu empress as well. To null the dispute, Sun Quan refused to give either maiden the title. When Lady Bu died, however, he granted her the posthumous title of Zhuifeng Jing'ai and buried her in a mausoleum at Purple Mountain. Sun Quan dedicated his longing thoughts to her in ink after her death. A rough translation of his written thoughts are listed below. My Empress, though you are my support in my divine rite to rule, you may not know how orderly the heaven and earth became with your presence. Day and night you served as a lawful wife who completed the harem with unfaltering gratitude, with a heart filled with utter consideration, with a body learned in absolute virtue and chastity. Everyone –the subjects, the public, and people near and far– had their hearts moved by you. The land is not united within my rule and I did not want to permit an Empress so soon. But, ever so suddenly, you left this world. It pains me so much that I did not grant this title while you were alive. Right now, I'm sending the order to make you Empress to Chancellor Gu Yong. If by some happenstance should the title reach your soul, would you be able to rejoice? I honesty feel remorseful. According to the Jing'ai Wentei, Wu's vassals continued to accept her as their empress -in spite of her death- to respect Sun Quan's decision. Beyond Light and Darkness History Many years before the Chaos started in China and before the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Lian Shi met the Dark Emperor in his younger years (before being betrayed and banished to Hueco Mundo and becoming Corrupt). Terrantos and Lian Shi were good friends and always helped each other and cared for each other. After Terrantos returned to Dynasty Warriors upon being betrayed and becoming corrupt, he ressurected his long dead female friend of Wu. Seeing how he has changed she was cautious but still was in love with Terrantos after all this time and thus joined him out of love and become his 12th Wife During his time in Dynasty Warriors he resurrected many of his Other Women of Dynasty Warriors such as Wang Yuanji, Yue Ying, Diao Chan, Xing Cai, Cai Wenji, Wang Yi, Sun Shang Xiang, and Zhenji. He made these women His Wives just as he did with Lian Shi, Soifon, Lucy, Seras Victoria, and several other women but Lian Shi was still Loyal to him. When she and her allies went to Hell where her Husband's lair was she sold her Humanity like many other Humans to become a Demon so she could live on for thousands of years. By the Time Lian Shi was 600, Lian Shi and Cao Cao both realized that Terrantos would sooner or later be attacked when his wives, children, and other followers are not allowed. So She with the Help of Cao Cao, Had Zhang Liao and Lu Bu made into his Body Guards. Years Later she got pregnated by her Lord 7 different times and beared him Seven children. By the time she was in her thousands the war started and she was preparing to help her Lord and Love win the war and conquer the entire Omniverse. Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Hearts of Darkness Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Lian Shi używa Kuszki i wystawy, jak również czas trwania czasu. Potrafi także strzelać do nich, aby strzelił w powietrze, aby spadły na wrogów. Weapons Lian Shi's Main Weapon is a Crossbow and it has no name. But like Most Dynasty Warriors Characters, she can use many other weapons but she mainly uses crossbows but her melee weapon is a Armed-Scythe Blade that is on a gauntlet given to her by her Lord, Terrantos. Both gauntlets allow her to extend the scythe blade so she can rip her enemies apart. She often carries along a bag of condoms when ever she tries to rape someone Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Members of the Wu Kingdom Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors